City of Secrets: The Underground Plot
City of Secrets is a Noir-style detective thriller set in Metru Nui during the Toa Mangai-era of the Noirverse. It is the first entry in the City of Secrets series. Story It was the dame that alerted me to the situation. I’d been relaxing in my Ko-Metru office, fiddling with my knife and staring at a particularly alluring bottle of Gon-Ale when I heard a knock on my door. I instinctively reached for my Kanoka launcher. Never know what the Muaka drags in when you work in this city. “Come in,” I said, aiming the launcher at the door from under my desk. The door opened and ''she came in. Ga-Matoran dame. Poor gal looked like someone’d roughed her up. Sorta tough–like, y’know? Her mask was a copper tint. Like a noble Komau. Cracked in a few places, like some Ta-Matoran hadn’t done his work properly. Maybe Nuhrii. Wouldn’t be the first time he accidentally messed up. He’s out of his prime; he’s screwed me over with his masks twice of late.'' The dame was walking with a hobble. She wore a white apron, although this was covered with what looked like sawdust and wood splinters. Boat-builder maybe? Not many other jobs in the city dealing with wood. Surprisingly. This why they call me detective. I notice things, ya know? Call me Sampade; Private Eye ''and Ear. See, that’s what sets me apart from those other Private Eyes. Darn fools. They only use their eyes; I reckon you’ll get a lot more done if you use your other senses as well, see. Pretty good at what I do, I have yet to fail a case.'' Anyway, she clearly needed a hug. Like someone took all the stuffing out of her toy Mahi. I indicated the box of tissues and, taking my feet off the desk, moved to the other side and sat on it. I asked, “What’s a pretty gal like you doin round these parts?” “Oh, sir,” she said. “I don’t normally come this deep into Ko-Metru. It wasn’t my fault, you see? You’re… You’re the famous detective, right?” “Mmm-hm.” “Didn’t you have a partner?” “Got shot.” “Oh… I’m sorry.” “Eh. Eshoulda seen it comin. Anyway. What’s your name?” “Juura, sir. You… you don’t seem too cut up about it.” I frowned. “Let’s just say I’ve had better partners and leave it at that, eh? What do you want?” “Wasn’t your first partner the mayor’s son? The one who disappeared in Xia during the war?” I slammed my knife down on the table. “Look, do you got a case for me or not?” She jumped, startled. “I’m sorry, I just had a friend who wanted to confirm. Anyway, I was a friend of his, you see. He was a nice guy, but we were in an argument and--” She began sobbing. I offered her a tissue and took the opportunity to utilize my keen detective skills. “He was murdered?” She nodded through the tears. I got up and returned to my chair. “Right, I’m going to need a bit more than that. What was his name? How did you know him? Were you there?” “Well, sir…” she sniffled and breathed bravely. “He was called Codune. He was… an Onu-Matoran, a professional assessor for the Archives. I and my friend, Barya would dig up ancient artifacts and bring them to the Archives and he’d examine them to see if the museum should buy them from us. But…” She started bawling again. I was starting to get anxious. “But what?” “Well… We had a fight a few hours ago in Le-Metru, and then I heard he was found dead not long following… I’m afraid… I’m afraid the Vahki will suspect ''I did it! Oh, Sampade, sir, you have to help me!”'' I stood and grabbed my coat. “Show me where it went down.” ---- By the time we arrived in Le-Metru, a mob had already formed around the crime scene. The dame had held herself bravely until that point, but now she trembled. “Sir, I can’t go any further.” “That’s alright,” I said. “You can go home. I’ll clear everything up with the Vahki.” She left and I made my way through the crowd. Vahki had taped off the area and were patrolling the vicinity. “Sampade,” I said, showing one of them my identification. It let me through, barely looking away from my face. They often do that. I sometimes wonder if they’ve memorized my face and don’t need to look at my identification, or if they’re wondering if I should be working, same as ev’rybody else. Either way. Don’t matter to me unless they get in my way. Lhikan was already there, standing over the body. The Onu-Matoran had been mostly encased in ice with only part of his mask and his left hand sticking out. “What’s the situation?” I asked. “This Onu-Matoran was frozen to death in what was certainly appears to be Freeze Kanoka hit-and-run. Evidence points to a Ga-Matoran named Juura who witnesses say was arguing with the Matoran before the crime. He worked for the Archives, but he wasn’t a regular Archivist… but you already figured that out, didn’t you?” he asked. “I’m not paid for no reason. ” I replied, bending down and moving the Onu-Matoran’s hand to the side. Underneath the hand, it looked like there were small scratches in the dirt. Like he’d been trying to write something in his last moments. In older Matoran, the words read Makoki: 629. Kanol “Know anything about this?” I asked Lhikan who squinted in the dark. He shuddered. “''Makoki. That’s a Matoran synonym for ‘key’... Had to learn that the hard way a long time ago. But I can’t imagine what the rest could mean. ‘Kanol’ doesn’t sound like any name I’ve heard of. But the path of the 'l' ends where the finger had been. Perhaps it means something more?”'' I stood back up. “That dame, Juura: she’s innocent. Came by my place earlier. Got me on this case to clear her name. I’d prefer not to have the Vahki upsetting her until I look into it a little.” “Got it.” The Toa replied. He gestured at the scratches in the ground. “Tuyet will be arriving soon to look for witnesses. If you want, I could tell her to ask about ‘Kanol.’” “Nah. Somethin’ funny about her. I wouldn’t trust her if I were you.” “Really? Now why should I trust that? You said the same about Nidhiki. Heck, you said that about Turaga Dume. After everything they did to get the city trusting you again after your partner disappeared, I’d think you more open to them.” I tapped my nose. “My sniffers haven’t led me astray once. Trust me, Lhikan; it’s not the same anymore. ''They aren’t the same anymore. You’re the only one I’d trust in this city. I wouldn’t depend on Tuyet as far as I could throw her.”'' “Look, Sampade, she’s a great friend—” “I question both halves of that statement.” “and you’re only making life more difficult for yourself. You’re ''paranoid!”'' “I’m logical. I trust my guts, and whatever they say. Those same guts tend to throw up around her. You’re the last person I trust.” Lhikan shook his head. “Go home, Sampade. Get some sleep. You’re jumpy.” So I took his advice. I wasn’t kiddin’, either. Lhikan is the only one I’d trust with my life, and that says somethin’. Other Matoran place blind faith in Toa, but Toa were Matoran too, once. And with Matoran, like with all other species, there are good eggs and there are bad eggs. Speaking of bad eggs, I figured I’d start the investigation where I always start it. As I walked the next day into the foul-smelling apartment buildings in one of the more run-down sections of Ta-Metru, an unwelcome voice greeted me. “Ah, Sampade. Good ta see you agan. Heard a crime went down last night, so I hid all my evidence.” Julk.'' Heavy-set Ta-Matoran. Wears an orange Hau. Metru Nui’s biggest crime boss if you ask me. Need the scoop on anything and you’ll do well to start here.'' “Cut the small talk, Julk. I need to know what you know.” “Well shoot, detective. Every time something happens, I know you’ll start with here. I entered his main room and there he was. Sitting with his usual court of cronies. One of them looked none-too-pleased upon seeing me—he’d just gotten out of jail for something I’d put them away for. I snorted. If I wanted, I could just bag him for something else. There’s so much evidence against him, and the Vahki will get him soon enough, but if he looks at me the wrong way, he knows I can nab him in the blink of my private eye. “Cut the spiel. What do you know about the crime that went down last night?” I asked. Best to start simple with simple minds. “Eh. From what I makes of it, da slimjacket had it comin ta him. If you want the real short of it, I hears he got inta a fight with some Ga-Matoran not long before his… untimely incident. Could start there.” “I’ve already checked the dame. Pity story. Old friends. Yada yada. I could use some names, though.” “Start wit’ da gal, Barya. Dame lives two blocks south of the Great Temple. I hear she was good friends with him. He also hung with some Po-Matoran. Oh, and he was Chief Artifact Assessor, right? Birdie told me he took bribes to get the Archives to buy phony artifacts.” “Ahhh, now we’re getting somewheres. Thanks, friend,” I said, tipping my hat to go. “’Ey, now, I don’t want any funny business wit da police. If you need intel, just take it! You know where to find me. I’m comin clean, ya know? One of my boys got shot down in an Archives sector--” “Da kid had it comin ta him,” one of the cronies muttered. “Ey, watch your mouth, ya dingbus. Don’t make me Tren Krom yo’ ash bear. Oh look, ya sceered off the detective.” ---- Although the tip regarding Codune’s bribes looked to be a juicy lead, I had already made plans to run by Ga-Metru. Juura had already told me about Barya, so this only confirmed my interest in finding her out. Searchin’ for the the girl, Barya wasn’t hard business, especially after what Julk had told me. Seeing her door propped open, I slowly stepped inside.. The Ga-Matoran was sitting on her couch folding clothes but jumped when she saw me step in. “Door was open,” I said. “Wouldn’t recommend it if I were you. Not in this city.” “Do I know you?” I held out my hand for her to shake, which she did. “Name’s Sampade. A detective. Your friend, Juura hired me.” She relaxed. “Oh, that’s right. I suggested she do that. You’re the best, and I’m honored to meet you at last.” I grinned. “They don’t pay me for nothing.” She indicated the door. “I’m sorry; the village where I came from was closer. Everyone was family, so we were more relaxed. I haven’t adjusted to Metru Nui society.” She spoke with a familiar accent, and I was trying to remember where I knew it when I noticed one of the few pictures hanging on the wall. “Does that say Xia?” She nodded, and I think I reacted immediately. “Xia is a hive of backstabbers and traitors,” I scowled. I think she looked pretty upset too. “As it so happens, ''sir, I happen to be Xian myself by creation,” she retorted. '' Ah, that’s how I recognized the accent. Don’t know how I didn’t connect it before. I was about to respond in kind before I remembered myself. “Whatever. Anyway, I need to know what you know about Codune.” She seemed to swallow her own anger and began. “Well, I and my partner, Juura would find artifacts we hoped the Archives would be interested in, right? Well, they call Cordune the Chief Artifact Assessor, but he’s really the only assessor. He used to get swamped every day with relics people wanted to sell to the Archives. Most were phonies, and he could tell. But… it was just too much work for him. We liked to meet with him around nine, after his shift was over and when most Onu-Matoran have already returned home for the night, at least when he wasn’t going over time. He did his best, but I’ve heard a nasty rumor going around that people would bribe him to get the Archives to buy their stuff. One Po-Matoran was famous for trying to bribe people, Ah… Ahkm…” My expression no doubt darkened. “Ahkmou. Julk mentioned a Po-Matoran.” “Yes, I think it was him. Everyone knew he was bribing Cordune. If Cordune threatened to expose him… ” I moved to leave. “Thank you for your time. You’ve been very helpful.” “Glad to help.” ---- You could say I’ve had a long history with Ahkmou. Most don’t realize how treacherous he is until it’s too late; I only know from experience. We were in the same special unit together for Stelt in the Stelt/Xia War, but he disappeared halfway through and turned up here, cleverly feigning injury. I’ve kept an eye on him ever since should he ever do something big I can put him away for. This case had just provided me exactly what I needed to put him away. When I found him, he was stepping out of of his home and clearly surprised to see me. I slammed him against the wall. “Good to see you again, old ‘friend.’” I grinned. “Pleasure’s all mine,” he grumbled, rubbing the growing bump on the back of his head. Seeing his ugly mug again brought back a bunch of unwelcome flashbacks of the war. Y’know, I could tell you war stories that would make your heart stop. Anyways, both Xia and Stelt is known to have a small Matoran population, so when war broke out between the two islands, a bunch of Matoran throughout the universe traveled to Stelt for the sake of the Matoran population to support them in the war--myself included… and my best friend… and ''Ahkmou. At least until he bailed.'' “I know what you were doing, ''pal. Bribing Archives officials and selling your phony stuff--”'' His expression changed to fear. “Oh. Was it ''that obvious?”'' “Killing Cordune certainly drew attention to the matter, yes.” “Wait, ''what? No! Oh, I was tempted, sure. Maybe slip him an infected Alkilini disk or something funny like that. But kill him? You overestimate my dependence on that particular line of crime. Er--figuratively speaking, of course.”'' “I’m the best at what I do, Ahkmou. And what I do has led me to you. Give me something or I’ll bust your Kolhii balls.” Ahkmou smiled and waved his hands in the air. “I’ve given you everything; you’re just too arrogant to admit you were wrong to believe it was me. You are the best. Probably too good for your own good.” “Cut it with the crap, Ahkmou. I want answers.” “I told you, I’m not your guy. If you’re as good as you say, then you realized that long ago.” I looked at his eyes. Call me sentimental… but something told me he was telling the truth. “Very well. I believe you.” “See?” Ahkmou said, patting me on the shoulder. “I told you you were a good detective.” “But don’t think I’m not watching you,” I snarled, brushing his hand away. “If you so much as jaywalk, you’re getting put away for the next few thousand years.” Ahkmou laughed. “Got it. I’ll just keep away from the streets for the time being.” ---- I returned to my office in a slightly alcoholic stew. The whole case was bugging me, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. It was as though someone had put something in my way, and I had walked right into it. So I returned to the things I could trust most; the clues provided by the victim. “''Makoki. 629. Kanol” Kanol. I had yet to find anything related to a Kanol, whatever or whoever that was. I’d been reviewing it a lot now, and funnily enough, the first two lines ended with periods, something the third one lacked, so there was a very serious possibility the word hadn’t been finished--and as Lhikan pointed out, the "l" ended where the finger was resting, like he'd died before finishing it or something. But if that was the case... the only two words I know somehow starting with “Kanol” are “Kanohi” and “Kanoka”.'' “''This Onu-Matoran was frozen to death in what was certainly appears to be Freeze Kanoka hit-and-run...”'' Kanoka then? But this isn’t a game of Clue. Why would he indicate his murder weapon when it’s so obvious? 629 Of course! I ran back to my office and seized my Kanoka charts and a carving tablet. Maybe he was trying to tell us something. 6. Onu-Metru? Maybe something had happened in Onu-Metru. Or was going to go down there… Either way, how could one not suspect it had something to do with his ethnicity. Everything pointed back to the Archives and the scandal he was involved in. But he the body was found in Le-Metru--might he have been killed in Onu-Metru? 2. Freezes. I think it’s no coincidence that the Onu-Matoran was frozen to death. Such a means of execution would be slow, and if the body ''had been moved, it would no doubt explain how he had the remaining energy to write this, felt the need to again point to Onu-Metru, and use the Kanoka formula in the first place.'' 9. Power level. Power level? I somehow doubt this Onu-Matoran was killed with a Great Disk. So why would he put 9 as the last digit? Did it mean something other than Power level? I paced back and forth. What the heck was 9 supposed to mean? That was the one that made the least sense. My heart sank at the possibility that I could be wrong about my Kanoka theory. But something told me I wasn’t far off. Something in my guts. Either that or it was the alcohol. Nevertheless, I remained convinced I had it right this time. I sat down, these thoughts echoing in my head. Time. Time. “We liked to meet with him around nine, after his shift was over and when most Onu-Matoran have already returned home for the night...” Time! Of course! That’s what the dead Onu-Matoran wanted! Had Barya not mentioned that so recently, I may not even have realized--'' ''I leapt to my feet, heartlight pounding within my chest. But could that mean… Was the Onu-Matoran pointing me back to Juura and Barya? Their operations were concentrated in the Archives of Onu-Metru, and their work took place around nine o’clock. “Evidence points to a Ga-Matoran named Juura who witnesses say was arguing with the Matoran before the crime…” It was as though someone had put something in my way, and I had walked right into it. Yes, of course! How could I be so stupid! Glancing at the clock, I seized my coat and threw on my scarf. It was high time I paid the two Ga-Matoran a visit. ---- I didn’t know where Juura, Barya, and the Onu-Matoran normally held their operations, so I took a chute to Barya’s home hoping I could find a clue there. As it turned out, I needed not look. The lights from the windows betrayed the two Ga-Matoran within. “Juura and Barya. Just the Ga-Matoran I was looking for,” I said, bursting through the locked front door. Juura dropped the suitcase she was carrying, and Barya looked up from her packing, like a deer in the headlights. Her expression quickly turned to one of contempt. “So, did you figure it out?” “I did,” I replied, noticing the precautionary wording of the question. “I appreciated the false trail you sent me on. I was bored anyway, so I liked the diversion. But you had to know it wouldn’t keep me occupied long enough for you to get out of here.” Barya stood. “So you know…” “Know? Of course I know. I know everything. All of this... was your measly attempt at keeping me occupied with half-truths until you escape.Don’t try to get another one past me. ''You were the ones who bribed Cordune when you met him at nine in the Archives. Not anyone else. Let me guess, he threatened to come out on your little plot.”'' “What are you going to do? Take us in?” snarled Juura. “No, I’m going to let you waltz right off the island while I continue beating Ahkmou to a pulp.” “Look at him,” Barya smiled, looking at Juura. “How could he be so blind?” “Blind?!” I demanded, bristling at the insult to my intelligence. “That’s a funny description of the Ko-Matoran who saw right through your clever little scheme. You can’t beat me; greater men have tried. I have yet to fail a case, I’ll have you know.” Juura glanced at Barya and chuckled. “What is it?” I snarled. “Sampade,” Barya smiled. “You are going to let us leave this island without saying a word about our operations here. In fact, in five minutes, you are going to turn around and walk right out that door.” Now I laughed. “Oh, this will be good. What, are you going to bribe me?” “Worse,” Barya said. “I told you that I was from Xia, did I not? Did I tell you I was still living in Xia for the Stelt-Xia War?” Sampade stiffened. “‘A hive of backstabbers and traitors,’ if I recall correctly. Yeah, it’s a very accurate description. Why, didn’t you have a little excursion down there during the war?” The heat building in Sampade’s face went as cold as ice. “Killed your first partner.” “You don’t understand,” Sampade started forward suddenly. “Yes, I understand. I’m from the very village where it happened! I watched as it happened. I understand everything. The question is, would Metru Nui?” The Ko-Matoran stopped. “Yes,” the Ga-Matoran grinned. “Kodan the Chronicler. Metru Nui’s golden boy. Partner to Sampade though no one knew why. Traveled south with you and a few others to fight for Stelt, only he was swayed by the Xians and betrayed you and your friends. You had to kill him. Yes, I understand. I watched as you were forced to strike him down. But I doubt anyone else would. Not in this city. You barely established yourself with the mayor’s help in the wake of the suspicion that came when you returned and he and the others did not.” Sampade was frozen, but his hands were trembling fists and his face was bright red, quite a sight for a Ko-Matoran. “Yes,” Barya continued, now advancing on him. “In fact, Sampade… You’re the reason I came to this city. I learned how prominent a detective one with such a… unique name such as yours had become… and I realized I could fell you with this information if I had to. If I let it slip that you were the one who killed Kodan--to say nothing of your late indifference to your second partner’s death… They wouldn’t even hold a trial for you.” Barya grinned at the speechless Sampade and glanced back at Juura. “Don’t forget the money.” She looked back at Sampade. “So what is it? Will you arrest us? Or will you live to fight crime another day?” ---- Far below the whooshing chutes far above, a dark alley was lit briefly as the Ko-Matoran struck a match, lighting a gar and placing it in his mouth. The splashes of puddles resounded along the walls as he started home. Characters (In order of appearance) * Sampade * Juura * Other Matoran * Vahki * Lhikan * Tuyet * Nidhiki * Dume (mentioned) * Julk * Julk's associates * Barya * A certain Po-Matoran Trivia * Like almost all of Gonel's works, The Underground Plot has multiple meanings--first a reference to the Archives and the nature of its structure dwelling beneath the surface (beneath its... plot?) as well as to the illegal activities in the story. * Although the main character, Sampade, was created by Gonel, he considers the character and universe to be public domain should anyone wish to set another crime thriller there. * Gonel was inspired to write this style story in the middle of reading ''A Problem'' by BionicleChicken. Needless to say, it is a genre mash-up in the style that the Westernverse, the Pirates Universe, and the wiki's various horror stories are. * This story was released on Halloween 2017. The reason for this was because Gonel was having difficulty figuring out the second half and decided to motivate himself by joining this project with a project for his Screenwriting course, and the project was due around this time forcing him to finish it. ** Coincidentally, the day before releasing it (and not long after publishing this blog) Gonel decided to revise Hang 'Em High featuring primarily Chahrak, a story that came to fruition a day after publishing this story. (You can find more info as to the reasoning of this here) but it was purely coincidence that that story is also a murder mystery published for the Halloween contest last year. * This story includes occasional references to real-world items such as clothing and the game of Clue, something Gonel doesn't do in most stories. The reason for this was largely for tone, as well as for the fact Gonel was dancing between this version and a real-world version and some things were important but couldn't be translated simply. The same goes for the reference to "Kolhii balls," something not invented until the Mata Nui era (certainly in the Core Universe), although perhaps the Matoran had something equivalent during this general period. ** The reference to Sampade's distrust of Dume around this time is deliberate because while the timeline on BS01 suggests a general position in history where Teridax took over, this is based on the editors' assumptions on where it would likely go; however, this is not based on anything specifically stated. As such, given how early Teridax formed his plan, it is my belief that Teridax was influencing Turaga Dume as early as the Toa/Dark Hunter War even if it was only through telepathy such that the Mangai were sent to seal off the Sea Gates. * While most major things are foreshadowed ahead of time, Gonel occasionally takes small leaps with minor details. This is because this is meant to be a short story and he doesn't have time or interest to make everything highly realistic, as what stories truly are? * This story owes a lot to ChineseLegolas who reviewed the story and offered feedback.